This invention relates to an improved foldable implement carrier having two tool sections which are pivotally connected to a central support member. The tool sections are movable from a working position, where they extend laterally outwardly from the central support member, to a folded position where they extend parallel to the central support member to reduce the width of the foldable implement carrier for transport.
Foldable implement carriers are known in the prior art which generally include a frame having a tool section pivotally attached to the frame and movable from a working position to a folded position to reduce the width of the implement carrier for transport. These prior art foldable implement carriers are unsatisfactory since the frame often supports the tool sections on separate frame elements resulting in a large frame, unnecessary weight and an implement carrier that is unnecessarily wide when folded. Further, the methods of mounting the tool section that are commonly used in the prior art limit the distance that each tool section can extend laterally outwardly from the frame in a working position. Thus, there continues to be a need for improved foldable implement carriers to meet the strict maximum widths that may be required for transport.
Other prior art foldable implement carriers must be pulled, or driven to cause folding. This is undesirable as it may require a large amount of space. Also, there are still other prior art foldable implement carriers that utilize relatively complex folding mechanisms, including guides and intricate working members.
Some foldable implement carriers utilize a telescopic central support bar to accommodate the folding of the tool sections. This is undesirable since it may result in a delicate connection that may not withstand stress and would thus be impractical.
The prior art also did not always adequately secure the tool sections when the foldable implement carrier was in a folded position. Thus, there may be undesirable movement of the tool sections with respect to the frame while the foldable implement carrier is being transported.
The prior art would sometimes include an arrangement to allow the tool sections to vertically flex with respect to each other as they encountered uneven terrain. However, the arrangements provided to achieve this goal were often quite complex. Additionally, these arrangements would often adversely effect the stability of the implement carriers when they were in a folded position.